The Fairy Tail Theory
by anna-otaku23
Summary: Lucy se encuentra con cuatro nerds fuera de lo comun, un exhibicionista, un chico anti transportes, uno obsesionado con ser hombre y otro que solo piensa en pelear y en que quiere un gato. /Alguien dele a Gajeel un gato, o una Levy-chan/ Schrodiger no es nombre de gato. EStoy loca y es un mal summary, pero entren porfavor.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**The Big Bang Theory es propiedad de Warner.**

* * *

_"Alguien me dijo que empezara a buscar mi felicidad, pero yo no recuerdo ser infeliz" _-Ur

* * *

- Si un fotón de dos aperturas es observado en un plano, no podría pasar por las dos aperturas. Pero si no se observa, si podrá. –Un pelirrosado explicaba a un pelinegro sin camisa mientras caminaban por el pasillo blanco de un hospital -Si se observa después de dejar el plano y antes de alcanzar su objetivo aun así no puede pasar por las dos aberturas.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el punto? – respondió un poco confuso Gray Fullbuster mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver una habitación con una mesa y sillas. No era particularmente hermosa, pintada de un blanco hueso y con unas líneas verticales de un verde apagado.

- No hay, solo que es una excelente idea para una camiseta- Los dos entraron en la sala y se dirigieron a la señora detrás de un mostrador al fondo de la habitación.

- Disculpe- dijo Natsu Dragneel a la señora amargada (N/A: según yo) que hacia un crucigrama.

- Un momento.

- 1 horizontal es Sabertooth. 8 vertical es Zeref. 26 cruzado es Mavis. – Resolvió Gray en menos de 3 segundos para apurarla.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – le respondió molesta.

- Si, ¿es aquí donde se dona la- Natsu dudo- sangre? – "Como odio la sangre" pensó.

- Si están preguntando eso quizás no debería estar aquí.

- Creo que es aquí- dijo aun asustado por la sangre.

- Llene estos – la señora les dio dos formularios y chasqueo la lengua.

- Gracias, volvemos en seguida- Gray tomo los formularios y le sonrió, ella solo lo vio mal (no traer puesta una camisa era la razón principal, aunque había otras).

- Tomense su tiempo, yo voy a terminar mis crucigramas.- se dispuso a hacerlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino- Espera – abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa- Ya no puedo.

Los chicos se sentaron un poco cohibidos por la actitud de la señora esa. Al empezar a llenar los formularios las manos de Natsu empezaron a sudar.

- No creo poder hacerlo, Gray.

- ¿Bromeas? Eres casi profesional. – soltó con sarcasmo, harto de la actitud indecisa y espontanea de su mejor amigo.

- No, ¿Quién nos dice que nuestra sangre será usada para algo bueno? ¿Y si se la beben los vampiros?

- Natsu, fue tu idea.- omitió la frase: "No existen los vampiros" porque lo había intentado. Dios es testigo que Gray Fullbuster había intentado borrar esa idea del cerebro de Natsu con consecuencias traumaticas.- Es dinero extra para poner la pantalla plasma de 50 pulgadas en el departamento.

- Lo sé, y quiero ver Magic Wars en alta definición. Pero habrá una pobre persona que quiera sangre y no tendrá porque se la habrá bebido un vampiro.

- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Con los años el _exhibicionista había decidido dejar a Natsu ser. "Natsu dejara de ser Natsu cuando los Happies vuelen". _

- Quiero irme- el susodicho hizo un puchero.

- Está bien, cara de estúpido.

- ¿Cuál es el protocolo para irse?- ignorándolo.

- No lo sé, ¡nunca me rehusé a donar sangre antes!-susurro Gray con pena. "Las ideas que se le ocurren a Flamita me van a volver loco".

- Intentemos salir caminando – propuso Flamita.

- Claro. – acepto con ansias de huir. Se levantaron "despistada y sutilmente" y casi corrieron hacia la puerta. Al alcanzar su objetivo una voz femenina los detuvo

- Adiós.

- Adiós. Fue un placer.- dijeron incómodos al ver su "plan" fallar.

* * *

THE FAIRY TAIL THEORY

* * *

Los dos subían ahora las escaleras al cuarto piso, específicamente a su apartamento. Venían discutiendo sobre la composición atómica de un helado hipotético y el de un fuego aun mas hipotético.

- Debes admitir que mi fuego es mejor que tu intento de "super" helado.

- Vamos, flamita, sabes que el hielo supera a tu tonto fuego.

- ¿Qué dijiste exhibicionista? – un aura roja rodeo a Natsu y sus ojos parecían fuego.

- Lo que escuchaste, salamandra – un aura similar pero azul rodeo a Gray. Entonces Natsu tropezó (N/A: se lo busco, yo amo el helado :3). Cayo de boca a la alfombra que estaba en el segundo piso. Gray solo rio y siguió caminando.

- ¿Quieres oír algo interesante sobre escaleras ? –dijo Gray con una maligna idea.

- No, la verdad no,- Natsu se frotaba la mano en la parte herida de su rostro, la barbilla, y tenia cara de querer golpearlo. Gray ignoro eso y siguió hablando como si nada.

- Si los escalones midieran 2mm más de altura, la gente se tropezaría. Lo que quiere decir que eres 2mm más insignificante de lo que yo creía.

- Tsk – Natsu lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo- ¿2mm?, eso no puede ser.

- Es cierto, experimente esa idea cuando tenía 15. Mi madre se quebró la clavícula.

- ¿Es por eso que te enviaron al internado?

- No, eso fue por el rayo congelante.

Habían llegado por fin a su piso y Natsu se disponía a abrir la puerta y por fin descansar con su gato Happy, cuando la vio. El apartamento de enfrente tenía la puerta inusualmente abierta, dejando ver a una chica rubia. Hermosa, alta y parecía segura de si misma. Por inercia Natsu se acerco y Gray lo siguió perplejo, además quitándose el pantalón quedando en bóxers.

- ¿Nueva vecina? –digo Natsu.

- Obvio, dejame decirte que es una obvia mejora con respecto al anterior.

- ¿Bob, el tipo del bar Blue Pegasus? Si, lo es.- a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío recordando a su anterior vecino. Cuando la chica volteo y les sonrio.

- ¡Hola! – saludo alegremente a los nerds que, como todo buen nerd, se sonrojaron un poco. La rubia solo pensó que se debía a su "obvia belleza".

- Hola. – dijeron nerviosos al unísono y callaron. LA rubia los vio extrañada.

- ¿Hola?- repitió dudosa. "Me he mudado a lado de dos tipos que no hablan mi idioma, eso o soy hermosísima, Claro que lo soy".

- No queríamos interrumpir, pero vivimos en frente. –digo Gray tímido.

- Estas… - ella señalo su ropa, la cual no estaba.

- ¡Mierda! Era mi camiseta favorita.

- Lo hace siempre, es normal – Natsu se metió en la conversación.

- ¡Qué lindo! – digo la rubia malinterpretando todo.

- ¡No! No vivimos juntos, bueno si, pero no cómo crees. Vivimos juntos en habitaciones heterosexuales separadas. – explico el pelirrosado.

- Esta bien – "RARO"- Soy su nueva vecina. Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia.

- Gray Fullbuster.

- Natsu Dragneel.

Y siguieron unos 15 incómodos "Hola".

- Bueno… bienvenida al edificio. – digo Natsu.

- Claro, podríamos tomar café o algo después.

- Genial – seguido de otros "Genial".

- Bueno, adiós.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

- Adiós. – 3 "Adiós" después, la chica cerró la puerta. Los chicos entraron en su apartamento y fueron recibidos por Happy, el gato azul de ambos, y sus "¡AYE!".

- ¿Deberíamos invitarla a comer? – empezó Natsu decidido.

- ¿Por qué? Tenemos que ver las primeras 7 temporadas de "Los Juegos Magicos".

- Ya las vimos.

- Pero no con los comentarios.

- Digo que la invitemos, se ve rara, pero no importa.

- Nunca invitamos a Bob/Pop a comer.

- Si, pero era…. No importa. Lo hare. ¡Estoy encendido!

- Solo la asustaras. Tu cara de carbón ya la debió haber espantado.

- :P- Natsu le mostro su lengua a Gray y fue a tocar la puerta de Lucy con Gray pisándole los talones.

- Nunca hemos hablado con una chica, y lo sabes.

- Solo debes oír y responder. Listo, además hemos hablado con Lisanna.

- Pero Lisanna solo menosprecia MI investigación.

- Supéralo, no es tan genial.- Por fin tocaron.

- Hola, de nuevo – Lucy no sabía que pensar.

- Hola. Compramos Ramen. Y… se que mudarse es estresante… - Natsu temblaba, él siempre había sido un nerd, aunque no lo pareciera. – y cuando me estreso comida y amigos siempre me relajan. – "¿Eso rimo? ¿Hice un haiku? ¿Cómo se hace un haiku?" la brillante mente de Natsu empezó a divagar.- Además los haikus son japoneses. – Finalizo en voz alta dejando perplejos a sus acompañantes- Por si querías saber.

- Lucy parpadeo - ¿Quieren que coma con ustedes?

- Si – dijo Gray evitando que Natsu se derritiera por el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- ¡Que dulce! – "Chica rara" pensaron los científicos – Me encantaría. – Lucy salió de su nueva casa sin saber que acababa de mover el curso del mundo. Después de todo dos nerds y una porrista no parecían buena combinación, pero definitivamente tres locos amigos sí.

* * *

**!OHAYO MINNA! Soy Anna y es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, recien descubri la serie (si que soy lente) y ahora voy en la saga Edoras y no he dormido muy bien. Amo a Natsu y a Gray y a Gajeel. Me encanta todo el Gremio. Los voy a incluir, en papeles secundarios. Lisanna, por si no lo vieron, es Leslie Winckle. Yo no odio a Lisanna, pero me encanto como queda en ese papel. Lucy es Penny; Natsu es una mezcla entre Leonard, Sheldon y el mismo (Mas Leonard) y Gray es Sheldon Fullbuster.**

**Dejen reviews, por favor. :3**

**"Que los Happy nunca vuelen o Natsu dejara de ser Natsu"**


	2. Conociendonos

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**The Big Bang Theory es propiedad de Warner.**

* * *

**__**_"Las personas se vuelven fuertes cuando tienen algo que proteger. Si tienes amigos, ellos te apoyan" _- Erza Scarlet.

* * *

- Así que, ¿Qué hacen para divertirse? – pregunto una sonriente Lucy mientras los acompañaba a su apartamento.

- Bueno, hoy intentamos alimentar vampiros por dinero. – soltó Natsu sin vergüenza y muy seguro de su idea de los vampiros. Lucy entro primero y no escucho la parte de los vampiros, pero fue escuchado por Gray que lo detuvo y lo miro diciendo: "No seas estúpido, cerebro derretido".

- Sientete como en casa. – dijo Gray cuando entraron en el departamento.

Este era amplio con dos escritorios con una laptop cada uno y cables conectados a aparatos como módems y bocinas. La sala consistía de dos sillones individuales y un sofá para tres personas. La televisión se encontraba en medio de los dos escritorios y una mesa de madera en medio de la sala. En la pared de la izquierda (la de la puerta) había una pizarra larga llena de ecuaciones, un librero; con DVD's, Blue Ray's y juegos de video para casi todas las consolas; y un armario de puerta blanca. En la pared de atrás había dos ventanas. La sala estaba en la misma habitación que la cocina, con barra y mesa central. En esta hay un pasillo que lleva al baño y a las habitaciones.

* * *

THE FAIRY TAIL THEORY

* * *

- Esta bien, gracias. – Lucy se dedico a vagar y se encontró con un gato que solo decía: "¡Aye!". - ¡Que lindo gato!

- Eres muy bienvenida. Es Happy mi gato genéticamente alterado para ser azul –Natsu se veía muy feliz y orgulloso.

- Eso se ve bastante difícil. – Lucy señalo una pizarra enfrente de la cocina en un tripee- Natsu, ¿Lo hiciste tú?

- De hecho ese es mi trabajo. – Gray defendió su trabajo. "¿De Natsu? ¡Si cómo no!"

- ¡Sugoi!

- No es nada, solo un poco de mecánica quántica con algo de teoría Doodlig en los bordes. Y esa parte de ahí,- señalo la parte final- solo es una broma sobre la Aproximación Born-Oppenheimer.

- Así que ustedes son como esos genios de mentes super brillantes.

- Si- Natsu dio una sonrisa enorme a su nueva amiga.

- Es completamente asombroso.

- Yo tengo una pizarra.- Natsu quito la atención de Lucy a Gray y la atrajo hacia sí mismo- Si te gustan las pizarras, esta es la mía.

- ¡Sugoi!

- Si por "sugoi" te refieres a la patética derivación del tipo de cosas en cualquier baño público, seguro. – Gray se burlo.

- ¿Qué? –El aura roja oscura rodeo a Natsu de nuevo. Lucy no sabía ni que hacer.

- Vamos, ¿Quién no ha visto esta diferencial escrita debajo de "Te amo"?- El aura azul de Gray también volvió y ambos chicos pegaron la frente y los puños. Una gotita de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Happy y de Lucy.

- Al menos no tuve que inventar 35 dimensiones para resolver un planteo cuadrático.

- No las invente. Están ahí.

- ¿En qué universo?

- En todos, ese el punto.

- Les molesta si empiezo a comer. – Lucy se sentó en el sofá en la esquina derecha. Eso llamo la atención de los chicos.

- Lucy – dijo Gray- Ahí es donde me siento.

- Entonces siéntate a mi lado. – dijo una picara, en broma, rubia.

- No, yo me siento ahí.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- "¿Cuál es la diferencia?" dices.

- Aquí vamos. – Natsu suspiro y se sentó a la derecha de la rubia, en un sillón individual. Tomo su extra picante Ramen y espero a que Gray empezara.

- En el invierno está suficientemente cerca de la ventana para enfriarme bien. En verano hay una brisa generada por las ventanas de allí y allí. Puedo ver televisión en un ángulo indirecto sin causarme una distorsión cervical.

- ¿Quieres que me mueva?- Lucy no había entendido nada.

- Bueno…

- Solo siéntate en otro lado, Gray.

- Bien.- empezó a moverse por la habitación sin saber donde sentarse.

- ¡Gray, Siéntate! – Gray se sentó en la esquina contraria a Lucy. - Bueno esto es… No tenemos demasiada compañía.

- Eso no es cierto. Redfox y Strauss vienen todo el tiempo.- Gray solo quiso burlarse de Natsu.

- Si, lo sé, pero…

- El miércoles jugamos Gremio de Zombies hasta la 1:00 de la madrugada. – "Toma eso Flama"

- Si, lo recuerdo.- "Hielito."

- ¿Algún problema carbón?

-Sí, tu cara monstruo de las nieves.

- Así que, ¿Gremio de Zombies?- Lucy se estaba hartando de sus peleas.

- ¡AYE!

- Si, es como jugar Gremio Mágico, pero… con Zombies.- dijo apenado el Fullbuster.

- Ya hablamos mucho, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Cambio de tema el Dragneel.

- ¿Yo? Está bien. Soy Aries, aunque mucha gente piensa que mi signo es Aquarius.- "¿Eso qué?" -Soy vegetariana, excepto por el pescado. Y ocasionalmente carne. ¡Adoro la carne! – "Bipolar" pensaron los genios.

- Gray no soporta lo picante.

- Natsu no soporta lo frio.

Silencio.

- Bueno, ¿Tienes algún trabajo? – Gray saco su Ramen congelado mientras hablaba.

- Sí, soy mesera en 8island. De todas formas, estoy escribiendo una novela. Es acerca de una chica amable 2ue viene a Magnolia desde Hargeon para ser modelo, pero termina siendo mesera en 8island.

- Entonces se basa en tu vida. – dedujo Natsu.

- ¡AYE!

- No, yo soy de Onibus.

- Bueno, si fuera una película, la iria a ver.- comento Gray como si nada.

- ¡Lo sé! Muy bien, ¿Qué más? – Lucy paso de estar animada a parecer deprimida- Supongo que eso es todo. Esa es la historia de Lucy Heartphilia.

- Bueno es fabulosa. – " ¿Qué es esa aura oscura que la rodea?" pensó Natsu.

- Lo fue. – Lucy empezó a llorar- ¡Hasta que me enamore de un idiota!

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo con los labios Gray.

"¡Yo que sé!" respondió Natsu sin saber que hacer. Ninguno soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

- ¡Dios! Viví con él durante 3 años. ¡3 años! Es casi lo que dura la preparatoria. – Lucy parecía cascada.

- ¿Tardaste más de tres años en acabar la preparatoria? – preguntaron ambos perplejos, ellos solo la cursaron por dos.

- No puedo creer que confié en él. – La rubia los ignoro y abrazo a Happy muy fuerte.

- ¡Aye! – el pobre felino se estaba poniendo pálido. Lucy se levanto y camino a la cocina. Gray aprovecho y se sentó en SU lugar.

- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo? – susurro Natsu.

- ¿Por qué? – Gray se sentía culpable. "¡La hice llorar!" pensaba asustado.

- ¡Porque la hiciste llorar, intento de hombre! – Natsu aclaro el peor temor de Gray: "Si la hice llorar."

- ¿Quieren saber lo más patético? – Lucy soltó a Happy que huyo gritando: "¡AYE!"- Que aunque odio sus mentiras y sus engaños todavía lo amo. ¿No es estúpido?

- Si. Pero no es tan estúpido, es una paradoja y estas son parte de la vida. –Natsu pensó rápidamente y eso fue lo primero que solto.

- Piensa en luz. Si citas a Huygens, la luz es una onda confirmada por la dualidad onda-electrón. –Gray continuo descubriendo lo que Natsu quería.

- Pero después llega Albert Einstein y descubre que la luz también se comporta como partículas. – Lucy no entendió y se puso a llorar mas pensando que era estúpida.

- Lo empeoraste, lava de estupidez.

- Fuiste tú también, copo helado de baba.

- Lo siento, soy un desastre. – Aunque Lucy no entendió lo que querían decir, vio que sus intenciones eran animarlas y sonrió- Además, estoy asquerosa por mudarme y mi ducha no funciona.

- La nuestra sí. – dijo Gray. " Pervertido" pensó Natsu.

- ¿Sería muy raro si la usara?

- Si. – dijo Natsu.

- No.- contradijo Gray.

- ¿No?- se extraño el pelirrosado.

- No. – aseguro el exhibicionista.

- No.- le dijo a una perpleja Lucy, Natsu

- Al fondo a la izquierda. – señalo Gray.

- Gracias, son muy amables. – Lucy se sentía afortunada.

- Pervertido. – le dijo Natsu a Gray cuando la rubia se alejo.

- Chile peruestupido. –Gray inicio una nueva pelea.

- Helado de baboso. – Y Natsu le siguió el juego.

* * *

**Hasta aqui llega :3 Lucy es un poco bipolar. Pronto apareceran los demas (Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Jellal, etc.) Ahora quiero agradecer y responder sus reviews :D**

**Cristi Sora Dragneel:**** Gracias, yo tambien amo The Big Bang Theory, aqui esta la continuacion muy rapidamente para ti.**

**Lucy-yagami:**** Yo tampoco lo habia pensado y cuando mi hermano compro las primeras 4 temporadas yo estaba viendo Fairy Tail y simplemente los junte. Gracias, me gusto como quedo lo de los vampiros, y me alegra que a ti tambien te gustara.**

**Lucia-nami 14:**** Esas son las parejas que voy a poner, pero tambien estara Lyon entre Juvia y Gray, Sting en el NaLu, Rouge en el GaLe y entre Elfman y Evergreen habra problemas con eso del "ser hombre" y la actitud tsundere de ella.**

**Alice-baskervilla27:**** Arigato Gozaimasu! Gracias!**

**CrazyFrikiGirl:**** Hola, igualmente. Aun no lo he descrito bien, pero Lucy lo hara en el siguiente cap cuando se ponga a divagar sobre ellos.**

**Oriichan:**** Yo tambien amo el anime y la serie, en realidad la veo todos los dias. Gracias.**

**Heiwajima Ayako:**** Gracias, si habra Gruvia en dos o tres caps mas, primero tengo que presentar a los que ya eran parte del grupo. Habra Lyon en el Gruvia porque me encantan los celos de Gray.**

**"Que los Happy nunca vuelen o Natsu dejara de ser Natsu"**

**Dejen reviews o Erza les hara "eso".**

**Gray: !NOOOOOOO!**

**Natsu: TODO MENOS "ESO".**

**Lucy: Que es "eso"?**

**Erza: !CAllENSE! Y DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Todos: AYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**The Big Bnah Theory es propiedad de Warner.**

* * *

_"Los sentimientos te dan poder"_-Lucy Hearrtphilia.

* * *

- Bueno, este es un progreso interesante. – Gray se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el congelador y saco un vaso de jugo de naranja congelado.

- ¿Qué tanto? – Natsu engullía su Ramen extra picante como si nada.

- Paso bastante tiempo desde que una mujer tomo un baño en nuestro apartamento. – Gray trituro su "raspado" de jugo de naranja y empezó a comerlo.

- No es cierto, - Natsu recordó algo- ¿Recuerdas el día de acción de gracias que Redfox derramo ese juego sobre Erza?

- ¡AYE!

- Retomo el punto. Paso bastante desde que una mujer se tomo un baño y después no quisiera sacarnos los ojos. – A ambos los recorrió un escalofrió.

- La peor parte fue verla con ese cuchillo.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres lograr con ella? –Gray quería borrar el recuerdo de su amiga. La apreciaba, pero esa mujer esta algo loca.- Esa mujer no va a salir contigo.

- Bueno, no estoy tratando de salir con ella. – Natsu se sonrojo ligeramente.

- Que bien. Así no te vas a desilusionar.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no saldrá conmigo? Soy un hombre y ella una mujer, es lo que se hace. Salir.

- ¡AYE!

- Si, pero no son de la misma especie. Ella es una dama y tu eres una lagartija que ama el picante.

- Solo estoy siendo un buen vecino.

- Claro y yo soy un pervertido.- Gray seguía solo en bóxers.

- Lo eres.

- ¿Crees que ella salga contigo cuando descubre tu shampoo "No mas lagrimas" de Knightwalker?

- Es el shampoo de Edoras. – Natsu inflo los cachetes enojado- Knightwalker es el acondicionador. – Tocaron a la puerta. Gray y Natsu se vieron feo hata que Natsu decidió ir a abrir la puerta.

* * *

THE FAIRY TAIL THEORY

* * *

- Espera a ver esto – Cuando Natsu abrió la puerta, un tipo alto de pelo negro y con pieercings en la nariz y gafas como las de Natsu. Gajeel sostenía un DVD.

- Es de hombres – un peliblanco con traje entro detrás de Gajeel.

- Es fantástico – Una pelirroja hermosa con lentes más pequeños y plateados. (Los de Natsu y Gajeel son negros y parecen de hipster)

- ¡AYE!

- ¿Ver qué? – Natsu no podía creer lo inoportunos que podían ser. Erza se sentó a lado de Gray, que había vuelto a SU lugar, y tomo a Happy en sus brazos y lo acaricio, Gajeel encendió el televisor y puso el DVD mientras Elfman fue a hurgar el refrigerador.

- Es una clase de Makarov de 1990. – Gajeel explico.

- No es un buen momento – Gray decidió ayudar a su pelirrosado amigo.

- Es de antes de que se convirtiera en un escalofriante científico con bigote. – Gajeel continuo recordando al actual Makarov (como cuando esta enojado).

- Eso es de hombres- dijo Elfman comiendo una rebanada de pizza.

- Chicos, tienen que irse – Natsu recordó a su amiga – y chica.

- ¿Por qué? – Erza se enojo y un aura aterradora la rodeo. Gray se aparto de ella.

- No es un buen momento.

- ¡AYE!

- Natsu tiene una dama aquí – Gray dijo sin rodeos

- Si claro, Erza no cuenta. ¿Lo sabes?- Gajeel se burlo del Dragneel.

- ¿Cómo que no cuento?- Erza se enojo aun mas.

- Solo es una nueva vecina – Natsu dijo para evitar que la pelirroja se dirigiera a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo.

- Es de hombres tener una vecina.

- ¿Hay algún truco para cambiar de la tina a la ducha…? – Lucy interrumpió en la sala solo rodeada de una toalla y se dio cuenta de las nuevas personas- Hola, disculpen.

- ¡AYE!

- Encantada. Erza Scarlet. – Le dio a sus amigos una mirada aterradora para que no la hicieran sentir incomoda desde el sillón donde acariciaba a Happy mas de la cuenta.

- Gajeel Redfox. –el pelinegro no salía de su asombro. Natsu es el tipo más tímido con las mujeres que él conocía.

- Elfman Strauss.

- Lucy Heartphilia. Trabajo en 8island.

- Sígueme. – Natsu la alego de todos ellos- Te mostrare el truco de la ducha.- Natsu se dirigió al baño con la rubia.

* * *

Ya en el baño Natsu resolvió el problema de Lucy

- Ya esta, ahí tienes. A veces se traba. Disculpa.

- Esta bien, gracias –Lucy se metió en la ducha con cortina de tabla periódica.

- De nada – Natsu se volteo y no vio a la chica- Vas a entrar… Bueno, yo me… - estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Lucy lo detuvo – Esos productos son de Gray- recordando el shampoo y el acondicionador.

-Está bien- Lucy se rio un poco y tiro la toalla al suelo.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Natsu se puso rojo como un tomate - ¿Un favor? Seguro, puedes pedirme un favor.

- Esta bien si dices que no.

- Probablemente diga que sí.

- Es el tipo de cosa que no le pides a alguien que acabas de conocer.

- Wow-susurro Natsu para el mismo.

* * *

Gray conducía un poco molesto por traer de copiloto a Elfman que no paraba de hablar sobre ser un hombre y a un Gajeel refunfuñando, un Natsu mareado y una Erza regañándolo en el asiento de atrás.

- Creo que deberíamos analizar la cadena de acontecimientos aquí. – digo Gajeel aun sin comprender bien que pasaba.

- ¿Tenemos que? – Gray no estaba de humor para esa conversación.

- Evento A: Una hermosa mujer toma una ducha en su baño como hombre- respondió Elfman.

- Evento B: Conducimos media ciudad para recuperar el televisor que su ex-novio tiene.- Continuo Erza.

- Pregunta: ¿En qué universo hay un vínculo extra-racional entre esos dos eventos? –finalizo Gajeel.

- Buawh wah uwaeh –respondió Natsu. Traducción: "Me pidió que le hiciera un favor".

- Esa puede ser la causa próxima de nuestra aventura, pero todos sabemos que esto existe en contradicción al alto nivel de causa circunstancial. – Gray respondió a los gruñidos de su mejor amigo. Ninguno de los otros se sorprendió, con los años se aprendieron a entender a Natsu y sus gruñidos.

- Buaewhh gulp ewahuu – "No tenias que venir, bloque de hielo",

- ¿Y enfrentarme a Erza? ¿Por qué Lucy no puede conseguirse su propio televisor?

- Buawwhwared oeabuwaaugghh – "Vamos, deberías saber cómo son las separaciones."

- No, no lo se. Y tu tampoco.

- Buawhdeuuyawh – "Yo rompí con Flare"

- No lo hiciste, ella fue deportada por ser espía de Raven Tail.

- Buawugggherrrr- "Porque tenía el corazón roto".

- Calma Gray, esto es más simple. –Erza la voz de la razón defendió a Natsu- Lucy y su ex se pelearon por la custodia de la televisión. Solo quería evitar tener una escena con él.

- Así que ¿Nosotros tendremos la escena? – Gajeel agrego poniéndose de lado de Gray,.

- Hacer escenas no es de hombres- afirmo Elfman. – Somos 5 hombres contra uno.

- No habrá violencia. – dijo Gray.

- ¿Entonces a que vamos? – preguntaron todos.

- Por ser amables.

Los chicos llegaron y tocaron a la puerta. "Sera fácil" pensaron.

* * *

- _Disculpe, ¿Es usted Lucy Heartphilia?_

- Si, ¿Quién habla?

- _Soy Jellal Fernández, el abogado de la señorita Erza y de los jóvenes Natsu, Gray, Elfman y Gajeel._

- ¡ABOGADO! ¿Qué sucede?

- _Mis clientes están en la cárcel y necesita que alguien pague la fianza._

_-_ ¿Yo? – la rubia lo pensó – Esta bien, llegare ahí pronto.

"¿Cómo rayos terminaron en la cárcel?" pensaba la rubia mientras salía de su apartamento.

* * *

**Hasta aquib llega :3A Gajeel me lo imagino como Edo-Gajeel, para que se den una idea. los dejare en suspenso por dos dias. Tengo un compromiso y no podre poner nada mañana ni el viernes. Pero el sabado pondre dos episodios mas y se descubrira porque terminaron en la carcel. Y aparecerean Levy, Jellal, Wendy y Charle.**

**Ahora a agradecer revies :3**

**Lucy-yagami: ****Gracias por leer mi historia :D**

**CrazyFrikiGirl:**** El tipo que Lucy amaba saldra en el proximo capitulo, y las terquedades de Gray tambien me encantan. Sayonra**

**ValeRyoda03: ****No importa si no ves The Big Bang Theory porque no tienes que verlo para entender este fic :D**

**Kari Hyuga:**** Yo tambien pienso en Natsu asi, gracias no sabia si la redaccion me estaba quedando bien, pero tu comentario me subio el animo :3**

**SunnieWoo:**** !No me muerdas! Y "eso" es una golpiza mortal, pero Erza la hara de todas formas.**

**Oriichab:**** Gracias! No quise que esperaras asi que AQUI ESTA FAIRY THEORY 3,**

**Crist Sora Dragneel:**** Ohayo Cadaver-chan! Erza esta muy orgullosa de que hicieras review.**

**Erza: Pero te he asustado, por favor Golpeame.**

**Lucy: No creo que sea necesario.**

**Natsu: Lucy paga mi fianza!**

**Lucy: Porque estan en la carcel? Ahi se va la renta de este mes!**

**Elfman: Es de hombres ir a la carcel.**

**Gray: NO LO ES!**

**Gajeel: Tsk, dejen reviews moscas!**

**Happy: AYE, SIR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**The Big Bang Theory es propiedad de Warner.**

* * *

_"El futuro pertenece a los que creen en la belleza de sus sueños"_ - Gray Fullbuster

* * *

- _Disculpe, ¿Es usted Lucy Heartphilia? –_La voz del otro lado del teléfono se oía preocupada.

- Si, ¿Quién habla? – la rubia estaba sorprendida, ¿de qué podría tratarse?

- _Soy Jellal Fernández, el abogado de la señorita Erza y de los jóvenes Natsu, Gray, Elfman y Gajeel._

- ¿¡ABOGADO?! ¿Qué sucede?

- _Mis clientes están en la cárcel y necesitan que alguien pague la fianza._

_-_ ¿Yo? – La rubia lo pensó – Esta bien, llegare ahí pronto.

"¿Cómo rayos terminaron en la cárcel?" pensaba la rubia mientras salía de su apartamento.

* * *

THE FAIRY TAIL THEORY

* * *

30 minutos después Lucy llevaba a 5 supuesto nerds en su camioneta (regalo de su madre) pidiendo a gritos disculpas. Lo más entendible era:

- Buawaah ewfrte – "Lucy, no te enojes. ¡Recuperamos tu televisión!"

- Me he excedido, puedes golpearme si lo deseas – un aura oscura rodeaba a Erza.

- Es de hombres terminar en la cárcel.

- Vamos rubia, conseguiste lo que querías.

- Ya decía yo que era mala idea, todo por hacerle caso a Flamita.

- ¡CALLENSE! – Lucy se harto – Quiero saber exactamente que paso.

- Bueno… - Los 5 nerdelincuentes empezaron a relatar su historia.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Llegaron a la puerta del complejo de apartamentos y tocaron uno de los diversos timbres que tenia la etiqueta: "_Sting Eucliffe"_.

- Yo me encargo de la plática – digo Gray dudando de todos sus amigos.

- _¿Si?_- respondió una voz con tono altanero.

- Hola, soy Gray y unos amigos. Vinimos a buscar el televisor de Lucy.

- _Piérdanse._

- Bueno, gracias por su tiempo – Gray dijo y empezó a alejarse.

- No nos vamos a rendir así. Lucy confía en nosotros. – Natsu se molesto con Gray mientras los demás se debatían entre ayudar al pelirrosado o al peliazul.

- Natsu, el televisor esta en el edificio. Nos han negado el acceso a este. Por lo tanto estamos perdidos- respondió Gajeel.

- Disculpa, si yo me hubiera rendido en el primer pequeño problema nunca habría sido capaz de identificar las huellas de la teoría de la cadena posterior al Big Bang – respondió una Erza furiosa.

- Rendirse no es de hombres.

- Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijeron al unísono Gajeel y Gray. Natsu, Erza y Elfman empezaron a analizar la puerta como analizando si romperla o no. Después entre los tres empezaron a jalarla y patearla.

- Es un privilegio ver tu mente trabajando –dijo Gajeel con desden.

- Vamos, tenemos un coeficiente de combinado de 900. Como hombres esto debería ser fácil –razono Elfman. Pasaron unos segundos cuando dos niñas exploradoras llegaron con unos paquetes de galletas. Una se puso de puntillas y toco todos los timbres del edificio y al instante se abrieron la puerta. Sobra decir que los científicos de Fairy Tail se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cuál crees que es su coeficiente combinado? – le pregunto Gray a Elfman.

- ¡Natsu, sostén la puerta!- ordeno Erza. Natsu la sostuvo y sus amigos entraron y después los siguió.

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta del exnovio de Lucy y Erza toco amablemente la puerta. (En realidad empezó a a patearla y golpearla).

- ¿!Que mierda?! – digo Sting cuando abrió la puerta.

- Soy Natsu – respondió sonriente – y estos son mis amigos – los senalo – Los del timbre.

- ¿Cómo entraron al edifico?

- Somos científicos – respondió orgulloso Gray. (Si como no).

- Váyanse – y Sting cometió el peor error de su vida: Les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ninguno de los científicos se lo tomo bien. ¡Lucy confiaba en ellos! ¡No podían rendirse! El temperamento de Erza estallo y de una sola patada derrumbo la puerta. Sting se puso furioso y estaba a punto de gritarles cuando Natsu saco una salsa picante (sabré Dios de donde) y la exprimió en los ojos de Sting. El exnovio se agacho del dolor y Gray aprovecho para llenar sus pantalones de hielo. Sting empezó a saltar del frio y Elfman le dio un golpe en la barbilla. Gajeel no se iba a quedar atrás y tomo un pedazo de metal y golpeo a Sting en la espalda. Los cuatro fueron por el televisor (que Lucy les había descrito por si acaso) y Erza torturo a Sting por un rato.

Para cuando salieron había varias patrullas rodeando el lugar.

* * *

- ¡JAJAJAJAJ! – Lucy no podía evitar reírse de las ocurrencias del grupo de "nerds" que había conocido. - ¿Están seguros que son científicos? – dijo cuando se calmo.

- ¡Claro! – respondieron, excepto Natsu que dijo: "Buawhduteerrr".

- Gracias, chicos – Lucy sonrió. – Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí. Son tan dulces.

- Tsk

- Somos hombres.

- Errrbuwauggh- "Cuando quieras, Lucy"

- Haría de todo por mis amigos. – Erza sonrió. Lucy es su primera amiga.

- No fue nada Lucy – Gray también se sentía feliz.

* * *

Subiendo las escaleras del edificio Lucy les dijo:

- Lo siento, yo los arrastre a esto.

- No te preocupes. No es mi primer arresto, y no será el último – la calmo Gajeel.

- Es de hombres ayudar a las vecinas.

- Lucy, soy tu amiga fue un placer. – Erza la abrazó por los hombros. Lucy estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Si, Lucy! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en Gray. – Natsu se alegraba que la rubia confiara en él.

- Arigato, minna – Lucy lloraba y sonreía. "Que buenas personas me he encontrado, mamá". – Los invitare a cenar. Por cierto, ¿Y mi televisión? – Durante el arresto los chicos la perdieron.

- ¡Vamos a cenar! – los nerds evitaron la pregunta.

En auto de Erza (ella insistió en conducir) pensaban donde comer.

- ¿Comida mexicana está bien?-pregunto Erza.

- Si – dijo Lucy.

- No podemos – Gray intervino- almorzamos comida tailandesa.

- ¿Y? – Erza pregunto.

- Ambas tienen picante.

- ¿Y? –ahora Lucy hablo.

- Seria gastronómicamente redundante.

- Bueno, ¿Alguna idea Gajeel? – Lucy le dijo al chico que tenia de un lado.

- ….

- Los hombres comen hamburguesas de WcDonalds. – Elfman sabia lo timido que era su rudo amigo.

- Errruwhsrit- "¡Sí! ¡Hamburguesas!"

- Vamos, madre Erza. – le dijo Gray, el copiloto, a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Madre?

- Tienes 5 hijos con hambre.

- No me gusta cómo se escucho eso.

* * *

**Ohayo, minna! Como estan? Pude actualizar hoy!**

**Ahora a los reviews :3**

**Kari Hyuga: ****Hola, gracias por leer y dejar review.**

**CrazyFrikiGirl:**** No hay buena comida en la carcel, no es que sepa (que no), peroeso imagino.**

**Alice-beskervilla27: ****Gracias por leer!**

**Heiwajima Ayako:**** Lo se, Jellal saldra oficialmente en el siguiente capitulo. **

**ValeRyoda03:**** Eso hicieron para terminar en la carcel, los amo estan bien locos.**

**Sayuki Yukimura:**** Todos son una mezcla de todos, porque junte tambien sus personalidades del anime.**

**YaScarlet:****Gracias, me anima mucho que me digan que voy a favoritos.**

**Lucia-nami14:**** Gracias, me esfuerzo para hacerlos reir.**

**Eso es todo gracias!**

**Lucy: Erza, y que me dices de ese tal Jellal?**

**Erza: *La golpea* L-Lu-Lucy d-de-e que-e ha-a-abla-as?**

**Lucy: Sumimasen!**

**Jellal: Yo que? **

**Natsu: Quien eres?**

**Gray: *Se quita la camisa* Es el abogado.**

**Natsu: Vienes a dejar review? Yo dejare review! Ustedes tambien deberian!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**.

**The Big Bang Theory es propiedad de Warner Bros.**

* * *

_"¿Entiendes la tristeza de una estrella que no puede volver nunca al cielo?"_- Leo, el León "Loki".

* * *

- Tu argumento carece de cualquier merito científico – dijo Gray a sus compañeros nerd.- Esta bien establecido que Superman limpia su uniforme volando cerca del sol, lo cual incinera cualquier contaminante dejando la tela kriptoniana invulnerable ilesa y con aroma floral.

Los cinco científicos se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad Fairy Tail, la cual es la más grande y respetada de todo Fiore. Se encontraban desayunando y platicando (más bien discutiendo); Gray estaba frente a Natsu, a la izquierda del Fullbuster estaba Gajeel. A la derecha del Dragneel se encontraba Elfman y en medio del Redfox y el Strauss estaba Erza.

- ¿Y si le cae algo kriptoniano encima? – Erza le digo interrumpiendo su comida (un pastel entero de fresas).

- ¿Cómo qué? – Elfman le dijo a Erza.

- Mostaza kriptoniana – Natsu respondió en su lugar diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Creo que podemos asegurar con seguridad que los condimentos kriptonianos fueron destruidos cuando el planeta Kriptón exploto. – Gajeel se rio de su "amigo".

- O se convirtió en kriptonita mostaza, el único modo de destruir un hot dog malvado que quiere destruir la tierra como hombre.

- Elfman, mantengámonos serios. – Natsu dijo ligeramente molesto por las ideas del Strauss.

- Uno no puede tener una discusión seria con ustedes –Erza se rindió y siguió comiendo su pastel dando fin a la discusión.

* * *

THE FAIRY TAIL THEORY

* * *

- Quedándose atrás, Redfox necesita un Home Run para tener alguna esperanza de alcanzar a Erza Scarlet. La Titania, quien domina el campo en la novena entrada con un total de 20 Home Runs – narraba Gray usando el control del Wii desde SU asiento mientras Happy jugaba con un gato negro, mejor conocido como Lily, el gato mini pantera de Gajeel.

Gajeel, Erza, Elfman y Gray usaban la misma camiseta de color azul que decía: "Fairy Tail". Gajeel apretó con fuerza el control y estaba a punto de pegarle a la pelota.

- ¡Tadaima! – Natsu entro gritando de felicidad al apartamento distrayendo a Gajeel.

- ¡No cuenta! ¡De nuevo! – Una vena resaltaba en la frente de moreno.

- ¡AYE!

- Los hombres no repiten en baseball. – Elfman dijo desde el asiento a lado de Gray. Después de todo Erza iba en su equipo.

- ¿En dónde estabas que es más importante que la noche de Wii Baseball? – Gray le preguntó a Natsu.

- En realidad estaba… - Natsu sonrió feliz de su idea.

- No me importa, Flamita. – Gray lo corto y rio un poco. Erza lo golpeo con su control.

- Responde Natsu – amenazo Erza.

- ¡AYE!

- En el laboratorio de biología con Wendy preparando… - Natsu iba a revelarles su idea cuando, como Gajeel, fue interrumpido por la puerta.

- ¡Ohayo! – Una chica rubia, conocida como Lucy Heartphilia, entro sosteniendo 5 regalos delgados- ¿Gray y Natsu van a poner árbol de navidad?

- No, porque no celebramos navidad- Gray respondió ignorando la car de decepción de Natsu.

- Bien, aun así les tengo un tonto regalo de vecina que pondré debajo de mi árbol. – Lucy sonrió muy feliz. "Grave error" pensaron los nerds a excepción de Gray.

- ¡Espera!- Gray se altero- ¿Me compraste un regalo?

- ¡Sipy!

-¡AYE!

- ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? –Natsu no entendía como Lucy no pensó en la estupidez de Gray.

- No lo sé, ¿Por qué es navidad?

- ¡AYE!

- ¡Oh no! – todos los demás se prepararon para lo que el peliazul tenía que decir.

- Lucy, se que crees que es generoso – Gray empezo – pero el fundamento principal de regalar cosas es la reciprocidad. No me das un regalo; me das una obligación.

- No te sientas mal, Lucy.- Erza le sonrió a su nueva mejor amiga.

- Es un clásico error de novato – Gajeel continuo.

- Mi primera Navidad con Gray, el me grito dos días seguidos con voz de hombre.

- No hay problema – Lucy dijo un poco triste por la actitud de Gray- No tienes que darme nada a cambio.

- Claro que sí. Esta escrito.

- Gray, lo siento mucho, mucho.

- No, yo mismo me lo busque por ser tan agradable.- se volteo a los demás- Gajeel, Elfman, Erza llévenme al centro comercial.

- ¿Y yo que, hielito?

- Tú te mareas, carbón.

* * *

Ya en el centro comercial, Gray y los demás (incluido Natsu) analizaban las esponjas, los shampoos y los aromatizantes sin saber cual elegir.

- No veo nada aquí que le pueda gustar a una mujer – los demás lo vieron como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- ¿Bromeas? Hay lociones, aceites de baño y janones de hombre.

- Gray si no te gusta ve y cómprale un oso.- Gajeel se harto de su amigo.

- Los osos son aterradores.

- Vamos, artículos de baño. ¡Es perfecto!, las mujeres amamos eso- Erza también se desespero de Gray.- Dale una de estas canastas con velas, jabones, esponja, toalla para la cara y cremas.

- Bien, acepto la hipótesis del regalo de artículos de baño, ¿De que tamaño?

- ¡Cualquiera! – Natsu lo apuró.

- No lo creo- se dirigió a la señora de la tienda- Disculpe, señorita.

- ¿Si?

- Gray tomo la canasta pequeña y no se dio cuenta de que se quito la camisa.- Si fuera a darle esta canasta de regalo, basada en esta acción únicamente y no en ningún otro dato, deduzca y describa la relación hipotética que existe entre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo?

- Gray le entrego la canasta- Tome, ahora somos: ¿Amigos?, ¿Colegas?, ¿Novios? O ¿Es usted mi abuela?

- ¿Es usted un pervertido?

- Ves, es igual que tú y la rubia- Gajeel le dijo a Gray antes de que hiciera algo aún más tonto.

* * *

Ya en el apartamento cada nerd entro con 4 canastas de diferentes tamaños, excepto Gray que cargaba una en miniatura y venia comiendo un helado.

- Esto resuelve mi dilema Lucy. Abriré su regalo primero, me iré, buscare el precio en internet, elegiré la canasta más cercana a ese valor, se la daré y devolveré las demás. – les explico a los demás nerds de nuevo.

- Brillante- dijo Erza un poco cansada.

- Es de hombres.

- Felicidades- dijo sarcásticamente Gajeel.

- Bien por ti, hielito.

- Lo sé, Natsu las esconderé en tu habitación. La vainilla me marea.

- Haz lo que quieras- Natsu no iba a pelear, no tenia las fuerzas. Sufrió 20 minutos desde casa al centro comercial, dos horas en este y otros 20 min de regreso; ese era su límite.

* * *

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – Lucy dijo cuando entro en el departamento donde los nerds se reunieron. La rubia cargaba cinco regalos.

Erza y Elfman estaban sentados en el sofá grande y Gajeel y Natsu en los individuales. Natsu había puesto una silla a lado de él para Lucy.

- ¡Igualmente! – le respondieron.

- Lucy, llegaste para intercambiar regalos – Gray regresaba del baño.

- Ten- Lucy le paso su regalo para acabar con "su obligación"

- ¡OH!- Gray quito la envoltura y abrió la caja- ¿Una servilleta?

- Voltéala – Lucy sonrió complacida.

- Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido y casi pierde el equilibrio- "Para Gray: -Leyó en voz alta- Larga vida y prosperidad, Laxus Dreyar" – Todos se sorprendieron, después de todo era el actor que traía a la vida al personaje favorito de Gray en "Magic Wars"

- Si, vino a 8island.- Lucy explico feliz- Lamento que esta sucia, se limpio la boca con ella.

- ¿¡Tengo el ADN de Laxus Dreyart?! – Gray prácticamente grito.

- Sí, sí, eso creo.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?! ¡Puedo clonar a Laxus Dreyar!- Gray salió corriendo- ¡Vuelvo en un segundo! –Regreso casi al instante con todas las canastas y las tiro al suelo frente a Lucy.

- ¡Gray! ¿Qué hiciste?

- Lo sé, no es suficiente.- Gray se acerco y la abrazo- Aquí.

- Natsu, Gray esta abrazándome. – Dijo Lucy sorprendida y medio asustada. Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

- Es un milagro de Navidad.- le respondió un poco celoso.

- La rubia logro lo imposible.

- Eso es de hombres.

- ¡Lucy, es tan inteligente! – Erza la felicito. Gray se separo de ella y se sentó en SU lugar aún feliz.

- Bueno, mi siguiente regalo es para Erza – le entrego un sobre. Erza lo abrió, sonrió y se puso a llorar de la felicidad.

- ¡U-u-un cu-cu-cu-po-o-on para una-a-a pa-ste-le-le-ria de to-to-to-dos los paste-les-les que pu-e-e-da-da comer-er-er!

- No es gran cosa, Erza.

-¡Si, lo es! Ten el tuyo – le dio una caja. Lucy la abrió.

- ¿Una cama para perro? Yo no tengo un perro.

- Feliz Navidad, Lucy – Natsu le entrego un perro blanco que temblaba y decía: "Pun Pun".

- ¡Arigato, Natsu! – Lucy le dio un beso en el cachete y los dos se pusieron rojos.

* * *

Continuaron con los regalos. Lucy recibió, además, un collar para Plue (el perro) de parte de Gajeel y juguetes de parte de Elfman.

Lucy le dio a Gajeel un viaje gratis a un taller de motos para renovar la suya. ; a Elfman un nuevo periquito; Y a Natsu una camiseta autografiada por el abuelo de Laxus: Makarov.

Erza le dio a Gajeel un nuevo casco, a Gray dos toneladas de helado, a Natsu 10 litros de salsa picante y a Elfman un viaje a Edoras para visitar a su hermana, Lisanna.

Natsu le dio a Gray un collar con una cruz (porque Gray perdió la que Ur le dio), a Gajeel 40 kilos de metal (Solo dios sabe para qué), a Erza una espada y a Elfman una estatuilla para la protección de su nuevo periquito.

Gray le dio a Erza una parte de una armadura, a Gajeel una sierra (miedo), a Elfman un libro de cómo ser hombre y a Natsu le dio una mochilita verde para Happy.

Elfman le dio a Erza un escudo, a Gajeel otra motocicleta, a Natsu un libro de dinosaurios con hologramas y a Gray una máquina para hacer helado.

Finalmente Gajeel le dio a Erza unos nuevos lentes, a Gray un viaje a Alaska, a Natsu un videojuego sobre dragones y a Elfman otro periquito.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD :3 Yo no recibi tanto, pero tengo un nuevo celular muy hermoso y moderno! Espero que todos hayan recibido buenas cosas, despues pondre el episodio con Jerall y Levy, este es un especial de navidad.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**ValeRyoda03: ****Gracias por leer! Espero que este tambien te guste!**

**Ya'Scarlet:****Erza se pondra super nerviosa por lo de Jerral y se vera muy timida. Gracias por leer!**

**Solanco:****Yo tambien me lo imagine asi, solo que con los lentes de Edo-Gajeel. Gracias por leer!**

**Erza: Ahora mi armadura esta completa, podre hacerle "Eso" a los que no dejen reviews.**

**Lucy: "Eso" de nuevo? Que es?**

**Gray: Me-me-jo-jor de-de-de-ja re-vi-vi-vi-view, Lu-lu-cy.**

**Natsu: A-A-Aye-ye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**The Big Bang Theory es propiedad de Warner.**

* * *

_"La felicidad de uno es la felicidad de todos. La ira de uno, es la ira de todos. La lágrima de uno de nosotros, cae por las mejillas de todos."_-Makarov

* * *

- Sabes, he estado pensando sobre viajar en el tiempo de nuevo.- Gray le comentaba a su amigo mientras bajaban por las escaleras del cuarto piso (el suyo). Iban vestidos de traje. El de Natsu era uno de color rojo oscuro con corbata rojo claro mientras que el de Gray era una camisa blanca, un suéter marrón y un saco azul a cuadros.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Te estrellaste con un muro con lo de la invisibilidad?- Natsu pregunto divertido por el fracaso del amante de los hielos.

- Se me ocurre que si alguna vez construyo una máquina del tiempo perfecta viajaría al pasado y me la entregaría a mí mismo, eliminando la necesidad de inventarla en primer lugar – Gray le explica a su amigo quien no está muy interesado en lo que dice.

- Interesante –Natsu dijo distraído, más bien, pensando en cierta rubia que se había mudado al departamento frente al suyo.

- Si, realmente quita presión.

- Suena como un avance –Natsu regreso su mente a la conversación- ¿Debería llamar a la revista de ciencia y pedirles que reserven la portada?

- Es viajar por el tiempo, Natsu, ya habré hecho eso.

- Entonces creo que las felicitaciones están en orden.

- No, las felicitaciones estarán en orden. – Aclaro Gray para después cambiar de tema. -No voy a disfrutar esta fiesta.

- Lo sé, te conozco tan bien.

- En la última fiesta de departamento, el profesor Wakaba me arrinconó y habló durante 45 minutos sobre espeleología.

- Si, lo sé, estuve ahí.

- ¿Sabes que es lo interesante de las cuevas, Natsu?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Nada!

- Bien, entonces evitaremos a Wakaba, conoceremos al nuevo jefe del departamento: felicítalo, agita su mano y vete.-Le sugirió Natsu a Gray.

- Que tal esto: "Es un placer conocerlo, Dr. Macao. –empezó Gray- Qué suerte que la universidad le contratara, descontando el hecho que no ha hecho una investigación original en 25 años y en su lugar ha escrito una serie de libros populares que reducen los grandes conceptos de la ciencia en "una serie de anécdotas" cada una de ellas estupidizada lo suficiente para acomodarla en la duración media de una infección estomacal. Arigato"

- "Arigato" es un bonito toque – Le comento Natsu pensando en cómo que reaccionara su nuevo jefe.

* * *

- ¡Oh! Mira este enorme buffet –exclamo Gajeel mirando a la enorme mesa repleta de comida de la que se estaban sirviendo en la sala de reuniones de la Universidad. Natsu se servía solo comidas picantes y Gray solo lo frio. Erza hace rato que había robado los tres pasteles y estaba comiéndoselos todos. Elfman solo comía y comía.

- ¡Ohayo, minna! – les dijo una chica de 17 años con largo cabello azul oscuro. Wendy es una bióloga especializada en mutación (ella creo a Happy y a Plue). Venia acompañada de un chico parecido a ella de 20 años, mejor conocido como su medio hermano mayor Jellal Fernández.

- Hola –Los saludo el muy joven abogado. Inmediatamente Erza se puso roja y empezó a comer más pastel. Jellal se acerco a ella. – Hola Erza.

- Je-Je-Jellal – "¡Cálmate!" se dijo a sí misma - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, tengo algo que quiero decirte – Jellal se sonrojo, pero reunió todo su valor para decirle: -¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

- ¿Sa-Sa-Salir? ¿Cómo en una ci-cita? – Erza se sonrojo violentamente.

- Hai - Jellal y Erza estaban tan sumergidos en su conversación que no se daban cuenta de que todos los demás, hasta Gray, los observaban interesados. – ¿Qué dices?

- A ella le encantaría –Respondió Wendy por ella. –Ahora, creo que tenemos un experimento pendiente así que: ¡Adiós! – Wendy se llevo a Erza, que estaba roja y sin habla. Jellal parpadeo un poco confuso pero después sonrió y se sentó a comer con los otros.

- Miren, ahí viene nuestro nuevo jefe –Natsu señalo al hombre que iba hacia ellos y le dijo a Gray: -Se amable. El hombre llego y se presento:

- Macao Conbolt, encantado de conocerlos.

- Gajeel Redfox, encantado –gruño el moreno.

- Igualmente –Respondió Macao y =estrecharon manos. Se volvió y le dijo a Gray, ofreciéndole la mano- ¿Y tú eres?

- Gray le estrecho la mano- Un científico real. –Gray vio a Natsu y dijo – ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

* * *

¡Toc Toc Toc!

Lucy apago el televisor (los chicos y Erza le habían comprado uno nuevo) y abrió la puerta. Tres meses antes Lucy Heartphilia habría encontrado lo que vio extraño, pero ahora era normalmente raro. Una adolescente muy parecida al abogado de sus amigos sostenía a una pelirroja pálida y desorbitada.

- Hola, Erza y mini Jellal.- las saludo.

- Soy Wendy y tú debes ser Lucy.-La mini Jellal le respondió sonriente.

- Encantada, pero ¿Qué le pasa a Erza?

- Jellal, mi hermano, la invito a salir.

- ¿El abogado? –Wendy asintió- ¿Eso no es…? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Mala praxis?

- Mal praxis, no lo es. –El color regreso al rostro de Erza- No es mi abogado, solo lo llame porque es mi amigo.

- Obviamente es más que eso. –Le dijo con una sonrisa Lucy- ¿Y qué necesitan de mí?

- Ro-Ro-Ropa nueva-va, ci-ci-cita. –Erza recordó el porqué estaban ahí y su rostro se puso más escarlata que su cabello.

- ¿Quieren ir de compras? ¡Excelente! –Lucy se puso bipolar de nuevo. Sonrió pero después frunció el seño- ¿Puede venir una amiga? La había invitado a comer.

- Si, no hay problema. –Le respondieron las científicas.

* * *

- No puedo creer que me despidiera. –Dijo Gray mientras subían las escaleras hacia su apartamento. Iba acompañado de Gajeel y Natsu. Los tres cargaban una caja con las cosas del Fullbuster.

- Bueno, lo llamaste profesor de ciencias de instituto glorificado cuyo último experimento fue congelar sus mocos. –Le contesto Gajeel.

- En mi defensa, lo dije después de haber dicho: "Con el debido respeto". –Cuando llegaron al piso la puerta de Lucy se abrió.

- Ohayo, ¿Qué llevan ahí? –Les pregunto Lucy.

- Gray fue despedido.

- ¡Oh, dios! Como lo siento –Dijeron Lucy y Wendy al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Erza y una chica pequeña de corto pelo azul salieron del departamento Heartphilia. –Ella es Levy McGarden –Les dijo Lucy y señalo a su amiga –Trabaja conmigo en 8island para pagar su Doctorado en algo.

- Microbiología. –le dijo Levy. El moreno la veía fijamente.

- En fin, ellos son Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox. –Levy se sonrojo al ver al moreno- Trabajan con Erza y Wendy en Fairy Tail.

- Mucho Gusto.

- Tenemos que irnos –Erza ordeno.

- Lamento lo de tu trabajo. Nos vemos Natsu. Adiós Redfox.-Y las chicas se fueron.

* * *

- Buenos días-Gray le dijo a Natsu desde la cocina donde preparaba algo en la estufa.

- ¿Haces huevos para desayunar?-Natsu no sabía que Gray cocinaba.

- No es el desayuno, es un experimento.

- Se parece mucho al desayuno

- Finalmente tengo tiempo para comprobar mi hipótesis sobre la separación de las moléculas de agua de las proteínas del huevo y su impacto en el gusto.

- Suena rico, estoy deseando ver tu trabajo con el jamón.-Natsu se preparaba para irse, ya almorzaría en un lugar donde estaba seguro que no iba a morir.

- Yo también.

- Sabes, seguro si te disculpas con Macao te devolverá tu empleo, hielito.-Intento una vez más el pelirrosado.

- No lo quiero, flamitas. He pasado los últimos 3 años y medio mirando pizarras llenas de ecuaciones. Antes de eso pase 4 años trabajando en mi tesis. Antes estuve en la universidad y antes estuve en 3er grado. Este es mi primer día libre en años y lo voy a disfrutar.

- Esta bien, te dejare mejorando tu desayuno.

- No solo mejoro mi desayuno, sino que mejoro el desayuno de todos.

- Y todos te lo agradecemos –Natsu salió y Gray sirvió sus huevos revueltos en un plato y se sentó en SU lugar. Les tomo una foto, anoto algo en su cuaderno y luego los probó.

- Usar huevos frescos.- leyó mientras escribía.

- Hola, voy a la tienda. ¿Necesitan algo?-La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lucy.

- OH, este es el momento en el que la gente no familiarizada con la ley de los grandes números llamaría coincidencia.

- ¿Perdón?- "¿Por qué tenía que ser el loco desempleado?" pensó Lucy preocupada por su futuro

- Necesito huevos, Cuatro docenas serán suficientes.

- ¿Cuatro docenas?

- Si, y distribuidas uniformemente entre marrones, blancos, grandes, extra grandes y jumbos

- OK, una vez más.

- No importa, nunca lo lograrías. Mejor voy contigo.

- ¡Oh, sí! –dijo la rubia con un tono de "¡RAYOS!" y salió del apartamento con el Fullbuster.

* * *

**SUMIMASEN! Ya tenia la historia pero mi navegador me la borro 3 veces. Es tan frustrante, pero para comenzar les tengo un especial o mini cap:**

* * *

**EL MAS LISTO**

* * *

- Voy a resolver su pelea de quien es el más inteligente de una vez por todas. – Lucy dijo cuando interrumpió la pelea de sus vecinos. Sostenía unas tarjetas para darle un aire de concurso- ¿De acuerdo?-Los genios asintieron- Bien, ¿Están listos?

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Estoy encendido!

- Okey, Hibiki, Ren y Eve son hermanos ¿en qué serie de televisión familiar? –Los chicos la vieron sin entender, después de unos minutos les dijo la respuesta- Las alas de Cristina. Bien ¿Metalicana reemplazo a Grandine como la cantante principal de que banda?

- Las alas de Cristina-Gray contesto a lo loco.

- 777, bien ¿Con que actor Sherrie está casada?-Los chicos la vieron sin entender, de nuevo- ¡Por dios! ¡Ren!

- ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?-Natsu le pregunto sorprendido.

- Salgo de mi casa y hablo con personas.-Lucy se exasperó, respiró profundo y continuó con la siguiente tarjetita- Bien, otra: ¿Qué actor tiene el mayor record por ser considerado el hombre con vida más atractivo para la revista Fiore?

- Makarov.-Gray volvió a responder sin pensar.

- Espera, no creo que sea Makarov. –Natsu le dijo, seguro de lo que pensaba.

- Entonces tiene que ser Jura Nekis-Gray se corrigió.

- NO.

- Protesta formal. –El Fullbuster levanto la mano y la Heartphilia lo ignoro.

- ¿Quién canta Shooby Doo Bop?-A Gray le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo izquierdo- ¡Metalicana! ¡Dios! ¡Es la madre de Gajeel! Está bien, ¿Piolín creyó ver qué cosa?-Natsu y Gray se vieron a los ojos y asintieron.

-Un Romulano.- respondieron al unísono.

- Si, creyó ver un Romulano.-Lucy se dio por vencida y miro a sus nerdelincuentes-amigos-vecinos y sonrió. "Saben mucho de ciencia, pero no del mundo real."

* * *

**No es mucho, pero la intencio es lo que cuenta. FELIZ 2013!**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Cristi Sora Dragneel: ****Me alegra que volvieras Cadaver-sama! Anna-otaku 23 esta muy feliz de tenerte devuelta. Sigue dejando reviews! Gracias!**

**Roci-chan Heartphilia: ****Me alegra que te haga reir aunque sea un rato, conti aqui con extra cap!**

**Solanco: ****Va a haber Gale everywhere desde el sig o el prox. cap depende de cuanto tarde Gray en conseguir su empleo de regreso.**

**Sayuki Yukimura:**** Eso subio mucho mi moral, porque yo nunca estoy segura de lo que escribo asi que Gracias!**

**ValeRyoda03:****Gracias por tus reviews! Motivan a mi floja escritora interior!**

**Nia-otaku: ****No estan definidos, todos son mezclas de todos, pero Gajeel vive con su madre asi que se parece mas a Wolowitz, pero sin ser un raro pervertido.**

**Ya'Scarlet:**** Gracias por siempre comentar! Me agrada que t guste como estoy poniendo a Gray y sus excentricidades.**

**Erza: Saldre con Jellal! O/O No tengo fuerzas para hacer "Eso"**

**Natsu: PEro igual dejen reviews! Estoy encendido! Lucy deja review!**

**Lucy: Hai! -.-U**

**"Crei ver un lindo romulano -Piolin"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**The Big Bang Theory es propiedad de Warner.**

* * *

_"¡Tenemos a nuestros amigos a nuestro lado! ¡Ahora no tenemos nada que temer! ¡Porque no estamos solos!" _–Natsu Dragneel

* * *

- Lamento que te corrieran. –le comento Lucy a Gray cuando estaban en su carro.

- Los físicos teóricos no son corridos… -Gray hizo una pausa- pero si.

- Tal vez sea para mejor. ¿Sabes? Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre.-intento animarlo la rubia.

- No, no lo hacen. –Gray le pareció extraño que Lucy pensara de esa manera- No a menos que estén conectadas por interruptores, o tengan sensores.

- No, no, me refería…

- O si la primera puerta causa una corriente de aire y actúa sobre la otra.

- Olvídalo.- "Va a ser un largo viaje." Pensó la Heartphilia

- Disminuye. Disminuye, por favor.-Gray insistió, pero después de desesperó y gritó:- ¡Disminuye!

- ¡Estamos bien!

- No estás dejando suficiente espacio entre los autos.

- ¡Si, lo estoy!

- No, no, déjame hacer las matemáticas por ti. Este carro pesa, digamos, 1 800 kg. Ahora agrégale 65 por mí y 55 por ti.

- ¿55?-Lucy se ofendió.

- Lo siento. ¿Te insulte?-Gray dijo perplejo- ¿Tu masa corporal esta de alguna manera vinculada con tu autoestima?

- Bueno, sí.-Lucy dijo apenada.

- Interesante. De todas maneras, eso nos da un total de 2000 kg.

- Mejor digamos 1,990.

- Bien. Estamos viajando a…-el Fullbusterse fijo en el tablero- ¡Dios mío! 90 km/h. Asumamos que tus frenos son nuevos, sin embargo, cuando vayas a parar estaremos ocupando el mismo espacio que ese Buick en frente de nosotros. Una imposibilidad que se convertirá en nuestra muerte.-Lucy estaba considerando saltar por la ventana cuando Gray se distrajo- ¡Oh, mira! Construyeron una nueva heladería.

* * *

THE FAIRY TAIL THEORY

* * *

Ya en el supermercado, Lucy agradecía que el chico se hubiera callado. Pero ella debía saber que no iba a quedarse así.

- Esto es grandioso, mírame. –Le comento el chico a Lucy mientras llenaba su carro de compras –Yo: Gray Fullbuster en el mundo ordinario, con personas de inteligencia promedio viviendo sus mediocres e incoloras vidas.

- Gracias. –Le respondió la rubia sintiéndose insultada.

- No, gracias a ti. –Lucy lo considero aun mas insultante y decidió ignóralo mientras analizaba tomates -¿Quieres oír algo interesante acerca de los tomates?

- No, no realmente.-Lucy lo interrumpió y cambio de tema –Escucha, ¿No dijiste que necesitabas huevos? Y por cierto ya no traes tu camisa.

- ¡Oh rayos! –Gray se fijo en que su camisa había desaparecido para después responder la pregunta de Lucy –Con lo de los huevos es mejor tomarlos antes de irte del supermercado.

- Bueno, entonces deberías irte ahora.

- No, esto es interesante. –Gray recordó algo importante –Lo interesante acerca de los tomates, y creo que lo encontraras divertido, es son catalogados como vegetales, pero son frutas.

- Divertidísimo.

- Lo sé.

- No, me refiero a lo que tú consideras divertido, y tus pantalones desaparecieron hace un rato.

- ¡No de nuevo!-Grito haciendo que Lucy suspirara y deseara irse de ahi rapido.

* * *

- Eso fue divertido. –Le comento el exhibicionista a la rubia mientras subían las escaleras del tercer piso y llegaba al cuarto, donde ellos vivían – Tal vez mañana podamos ir a uno de esos almacenes gigantes.

- No lo sé, Gray. Me tomara unos cuantos días recuperarme de "TODA" la diversión de hoy. –le comento sarcástica.

- ¿Estás segura? –Gray no entendió el tono de la chica y lo tomo literal. –Hay muchas ventajas al comprar en grandes cantidades. Por ejemplo, se que compras tus tampones solo para un mes.

- ¿Qué? –La cara de Lucy se puso tan roja que se podía comparar con el cabello de Erza.

- Piénsalo. Es un producto que no expira y que necesitaras por los próximos 30 años.

- ¿Quieres que compre 30 años de tampones?

- Bueno 30 o 35. ¿Cuándo entro tu mamá a la menopausia?

- Ya no hablare contigo. –Lucy abrió la puerta de su apartamento y estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando Gray la detuvo.

- Lucy, es un proceso natural y estamos hablando de… -Gray lo pensó –una ganga. Ahora, si asumimos que usas 15 tampones por ciclo, y un tienes un ciclo de 28 años… ¿eres regular? –En ese momento Lucy se enojo demasiado y le cerró la puerta en la cara –Bueno, no al almacén, pero todavía vamos a ir al mini golf, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Vete al infierno! –Le grito la chica molesta del otro lado.

* * *

- Ese Gray, preguntándome cosas tan vergonzosas. –Lucy le dijo a Plue después de guardar su compra. Entonces se miro en el espejo de su habitación y vio su rostro tan rojo como el cabello de Erza. "¡Erza!"Lucy recordó que no la había llamado para ver cómo había sido su cita. Tomo su celular y jugó con el colgante en forma de llave un rato antes de recordad que iba a llamar a su amiga.

- _Hola _–le respondió Erza casi de inmediato.

- ¡Hola, Erza! ¿Cómo estás?

- _Bien, ¿Y tú?_

- Excelente. ¿Oye, como fue tu cita con Jellal? –Lucy escucho como algo caía y se imagino a su nueva amiga roja y temblando.

- _Bi-bien. Lucy no puedo hablar ahora, ¿puedo ir a tu casa, después? _

- Claro, ¿podría ser en la tarde? Tengo que ir a trabajar.

- _Si, nos vemos_. –Y Erza colgó. Lucy lo encontró extraño y empezó a sentirse impaciente y curiosa. ¿Qué cosas podría tener que decirle Erza, que no podían ser por teléfono?

? La chica siguió pensando en eso cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Soy Natsu! –Al oir su voz y su nombre el corazón de la rubia se acelero. ¡Dios! Ese nerd la traia vuelta loca, y solo llevaban pocos meses de conocerse.

- ¡Voy! –le respondió y sonrio.

* * *

- Oye, acabo de pasar por la casa de Lucy.-le comento el pelirrosado a Gray al entrar al apartamento. Posiblemente el amante de los hielos no piensa que ofendió a Lucy y por eso decidió mentirle –Parecía que algo la había molestado.

- Creo que es esa época del mes.-Y Natsu tenia razón –Marqué el calendario para futuras referencias.-en ese momento Natsu noto que Gray tenía una pecera con un pequeño pez dorado y le estaba administrando una sustancia extraña.

- ¿Qué con el pez?

- Es un experimento.

- ¿Qué paso con el de los huevos revueltos?

- Callejón sin salida. Los huevos revueltos ya son demasiado buenos, es imposible –agregó con modestia – (hasta para mí) mejorarlos.

- Entonces… ¿Un pez?

- Leí en un artículo de Hiro Mashima que puso ADN de medusas luminosas en otros animales y pensé: "Peces luminosos".

- ¿Peces luminosos?

- Es una idea millonaria. Pero… ¡Shh!

- Mi boca está sellada. Hielito, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres disculparte con Macao y recuperar tu empleo?

- No, no y no. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Como peces luminosos.

- ¡Shhh!

- Lo lamento.

- Esto es solo el comienzo. Tambien tengo una idea para una compañía de higiene femenina por correo. –Entonces Gray abrió los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo -¡Tampones que brillan en la oscuridad! Flamita, seremos ricos.

- ¡Oh, dios santo! Es por cosas como esas que Lucy me dijo que te atropellaría o golpearía con un bate la próxima vez que le preguntes sobre eso.

* * *

- Bien Erza, ¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto esa tarde la rubia a la pelirroja en el apartamento de la primera.

- DormiconJellal –soltó la pelirroja tan rápido como pudo.

- ¡TU! ¡¿QUE?! –Lucy parpadeo varias veces cuando asimilo lo que digo Erza. Entonces sonrió –Ara, ara. Erza, no pierdes el tiempo.

- No es cómo crees, Lucy. Solo pasó. –La cara de la Scarlet competía con su cabello.

- "Solo paso", Erza eso dicen todos. ¿Y ahora, están saliendo? – Erza asintió tímida –Sugoi, Erza Fernández, ¿Puedo ser la dama de honor?

- ¡Lucy!

- Ya, perdón. Solo que esto es demasiado, cuéntame todo.

* * *

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES

* * *

- Gracias por venir con tan poca anticipación. –le decía Natsu a una mujer alta, hermosa, con el cabello del mismo color que el de Gray y con sonrisa amable.

- No importa, hiciste lo correcto en llamarme. –Ur Fullbuster le aseguro al Dragneel.

- No sabía que mas perdido de vista sus objetivos. Todos los días tiene una nueva obsesión. –Natsu abrió la puerta mostrando a un Gray rodeado de varias montanas de lo que parecía ropa extremadamente pequeña y además estaba tejiendo –Esta es particularmente espeluznante.

- ¿Mamá? –Gray volteo a ver a su madre con una expresión de duda.

- ¡Hola mi pequeño copo de nieve! –Ur abrazo a Gray, después de todo tenía un rato sin verlo.

- "¡Llamaste a mi madre!" –Gray le reprocho a Natsu con los labios.

- ¿Aprendiste a tejer? –Ur le pregunto cuándo lo soltó –Gray, ¿Por qué aprendiste a tejer?

- Trabajaba con peces luminoso y pensé: Oye, tejer. –Gray cambio el tema -Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Natsu llamo.

- Lo sé, pero: ¿Por qué? –le pregunto a su amigo/enemigo

- Porque una de los grandes hielos del año 784 esta criando peces que brillan en la oscuridad y tejiendo ropa en miniatura.

- No es ropa en miniatura, es una línea de ropa para gatos. Y esa no es razón para llamar a la madre de alguien.

- ¡Kyaa! –Ur se tropezó con una montaña de ropa para gato, pero los nerds la ignoraron.

- ¿Realmente? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste del apartamento?

- Fui con Wendy a comprar chocolate.

- ¡Hace tres semanas!

- Oigan, ¿Quien es ella? –Ur los interrumpió mientras señalaba a una adolescente 9que antes era una montaña de ropa con la que Ur tropezó) de pelo azul que abrazaba a dos gatos: uno azul y uno blanco.

-¡Wendy! –Exclamaron los nerds -¡Happy! ¡Charle!

- Natsu-san –lloro la Marvell y se arrojo a sus brazos.

- ¡Aye! –lloro también Happy. Charle no maulló pero tenía lagrimas en sus ojos negros.

* * *

**OHAYO, MINNA! SUMIMASEN! Lo hize bien? SUMIMASEN! Es hora de mi castigo. Lamento no haber actualizado, pero estuve ocupada. Con la escuela y ahora soy maestra y muchas cosas mas. Para compenzar les tengo no uno, sino dos mini caps.**

* * *

LOS NERDS NO SON TAN HONESTOS

* * *

- ¡No puedo creer que besaras a mi hermana! ¡Eso no es de hombres! –le grito Elfman furioso a Natsu

- ¡Natsu, te advertí que no lo hicieras! –Erza le reprocho.

- Perdón, pero tanto Lissana como yo somos adultos y sabemos lo que hacemos. Además eso fue hace tres años.

- Hielito, te pasaste.

- Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, Dragneel –le dijo Gajeel.

- ¡No eres un hombre! ¡Los hombres no traicionan a sus amigos!

- ¿Quieres saber de traición? ¿Qué tal la vez que a Erza se le ocurrió poner calmantes en tu comida para ver como actuabas? –Natsu soltó molesto.

- ¡Gajeel tiro tu celular al escusado! –Grito la pelirroja.

- ¡Pongo eso en mi cara! –se espanto el Strauss.

- Pues, Elfman se comió tu ultimo pastel de fresas, no Natsu. –Gajeel cambio la dirección de la pelea.

- ¡QUE! Ella me golpeo horrible. Pues entonces: Gray. Elfman uso tu cepillo de dientes.

- ¿TU QUE? Eso es asqueroso.

- Pues Gray puso polillas en tu comida, Natsu. –Elfman revelo.

- Gajeel fue le dijo a Lucy que besaste a Lissana y por eso está molesta.

- ¡Deténganse! -grito Erza- No podemos pelear así, somos nakamas; somos amigos. Los amigos cometen errores, no podemos hacer nada para borrarlos del pasado, pero tampoco podemos resentirlos.

- Bien. Perdón. –se dijeron. Y así fue como los nerds desconfiaron uno de otro por varias semanas.

* * *

LUCY Y LEVY AYUDAN A ERZA

* * *

- ¿Qué debería hacer? –Grito una Erza desnuda en la habitación de la Heartphilia- Tenemos el vestido, pero ¿debería comprar ropa interior? Lucy, ¿Qué usas tu? –salto sobre la rubia y le quito la blusa. Levy se sonrojo por esa actitud -¡Eso es demasiado atrevido! ¡NO! ¡AHHHHH!-Erza golpeo a Lucy- ¡Y MI CABELLO! ¡Y SI JELLAL PIENSA QUE ES FEO! ¡Y SI PIENSA QUE SOY UN MONSTRUO!-Ahora golpeo a Levy- ¡WAHH! –después de eso, Cáncer, un amigo de Lucy, peino a Erza y llevo a Levy y a Lucy al hospital por la pérdida de sangre.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**Roci-chan Heartphilia:****SI la ponddre, pero no ahora, todo a su tiempo.**

**Solanco: ****En el proximo cap, Gajeel y Levy tendran una cita *spoiler***

**ValeRyoda03:****Gracias igual por dejar review. Me esforzare.**

**Sora-chan:****Nadie sabe, perdon por no actualizar. Lo lamento.**

**Akariharukaze12:**** Es que Penny es bipolar y Lucy tambien. Pero en este cap no la puse tanto. Despues de todo, cualquiera se enojaria con las preguntas de Gray.**

**Sayuki Yukimura:****Me alegra darte una excusa para golpear a tu hermano (yo tengo dos, te entiendo).**

**Ya'Scarlet:****Gray si piensa e todo, ademas yo tambien vi el OVA 2 y me quede: o.o fue realmente una divertida coincidencia.**

**FairyNight-NaluLover:****Hasta que se cansen de mi.**

**Ana Lucy: ****Yo tambien amo ambas series.**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR SUS REVIEWS! LOS AMO!**

**Lucy: Anna! Te pierdes!**

**Anna: Sumimasen!**

**Virgo: Es hora de su castigo, princesa?**

**Lucy: NO!**

**Virgo: Y si no dejo review me castigara!**

**Erza: CLARO!**

**Jellal: Wendy! Te encontraron!**

**Wendy: Jellal-niichan! T.T**

**Erza: DEjen reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**The Big Bang Theory es propiedad de Warner.**

* * *

_"Cuando la gente se da cuenta de lo solitario que es no contar con nadie más, empiezan a ser amables"_ –Mirajane Strauss

* * *

- ¡Wendy! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –le pregunto Natsu a la chica que lo abrazaba.

- ¡No lo sé! –lloro en respuesta.

- Me voy. –Gray aprovecho la distracción y huyo así su habitación y se encerró.

En la cocina del apartamento que el Dragneel y el Fullbuster, la madre del segundo preparaba Ramen de pollo y una tarta de piña. Los nerds y sus cuatro nuevas adquisiciones (Jellal; el novio de Erza; Wendy; la media hermana de Jellal; Levy; la amiga de Lucy; y Lucy; la nueva vecina de los chicos) conversaban con la madre de Gray.

- ¡Gray! Tu mamá hizo la cena. –Grito el pelirrosado desde la cocina.

- ¡No tengo hambre! –le respondió la voz amortiguada de su mejor amigo/enemigo.

- Natsu, no te preocupes. Es tan terco. –Lo tranquilizo Ur –Podría quedarse ahí hasta el día del juicio final.

- ¿Eso es tan malo? –Lucy seguía enojada por los comentarios de Gray sobre sus tampones.

- ¡Aye! –Happy parecía estar de acuerdo con la rubia; después de todo había sido enterrado vivo en la ropa para gatos de Gray.

- Te digo, lo amare hasta mi muerte,-Ur dijo consternada –pero ha sido tan difícil desde que se le cayó a su hermano en un supermercado.

- Tsk, eso explica mucho. –Gajeel dijo. La pequeña chica que estaba a su lado le pego en el brazo, lo que hizo reír al Redfox.

- ¿Haremos algo con respecto a Gray? –Levy dijo un poco sonrojada por estar cerca de ese chico rudo (aunque últimamente se juntaba con ellos muyu seguido).

- Si, por supuesto –Ur le respondió –Tienes que tomarte tu tiempo con Gray. Su padre, que en paz descanse, solía decirme: "Ur, tienes que tomarte tu tiempo con Gray".

- Suena como un hombre –Elfman se unió a la conversación.

- No tanto, –negó la madre de Gray –una vez intento pelear con un gato salvaje por un pedazo de piña y perdió. –se quedo callada y luego cambio de tema –Bien, todos tomen un plato y un lugar en lo que Gray tejió.

- ¿Gray se puso como ahora, alguna vez? –Erza dijo mientras se sentaban en los sofás y el suelo.

- Todo el tiempo. Recuerdo un verano cuando tenía 13 años construyo un pequeño reactor nuclear en el garaje y le dijo a todos que él iba a proveer de electricidad gratis a todo el pueblo. El único problema es que no tenía uranio. Cuando intento conseguirlo en internet vino un guardia del reino y le dijo que es ilegal tener uranio en el garaje.

- Pobre Gray-san –Wendy dijo compadeciéndose, porque ella también lo había intentado.

- ¿Qué paso? –Jellal dijo.

- Tuvo un ataque de ira. Se encerró en el ático y construyo un rayo sónico mortal.

- ¿Mortal? –Gajeel se rio por las ocurrencias de Gray niño.

- Así lo llamaba el. Ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas a su hermana. Molestaba a nuestro perro, Deliora, constantemente. –Después de decir eso se volteo a ver a Lucy y a Natsu –Saben, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja. –Después a Levy y a Gajeel –Y ustedes también.

- ¡Solo somos amigos! –gritaron los cuatro. Aunque el día anterior habían decidido ir a una doble cita.

- ¿Dije algo que no debía? –pregunto

- Como hombre.

* * *

- Esta es la mejor tarta de piña que he probado. –comento Lucy al final de la cena mientras comían el postre.

- ¿Sabes cuál es el ingrediente secreto? –le dijo Ur.

- ¿Amor? –se atrevió a preguntar Wendy.

- Grasa –todos miraron su pastel con un poco de asco y lo dejaron en la mesa. Todos excepto Erza, la amante de los pasteles. En ese momento Gray apareció con mirada cautelosa y se encamino a la cocina donde estaba lo que sobraba de la tarta.

- Oigan miren quien salió de su cuarto como hombre.

- ¡Shh! Lo asustaras. –Ur le advirtió–es como un venado bebé. Los dejas venir a ti.

- Esto es ridículo.-Natsu se altero e intervino. –Demonios, Gray acaba con esto. Eres un físico. Perteneces a la universidad, investigando, no escondiéndote en tu cuarto. –el Fullbuster lo miro y salió huyendo de vuelta a su habitación.

- Tú no cazas, ¿verdad? –le reprocho Ur.

* * *

- Señora Fullbuster puede dormir en mi habitación. –le dijo Natsu cuando dieron las ocho.

- Por favor, llámame Ur. Está bien. –Ur se despidió del grupo y se fue a la habitación de Natsu.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo Jellal refiriéndose a Erza, Wendy y el.

- Los hombres se van a casa a cuidar de sus hermanas –Elfman dijo después de que los anteriores se fueran. Dejando así a Gajeel, Natsu, Levy y Lucy a solas.

- Entonces… -comenzó Lucy.

- ¿Mañana? –Continuo Levy.

- Si. –respondió Natsu.

- Yo conduzco –agrego Gajeel. Después de eso las chicas y Gajeel se fueron, y el pobre Natsu tuvo que dormir en el sofá.

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

- Hola copo de nieve. –Dijo Ur al entrar a la habitación de su hijo sin tocar.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué necesitas? –respondió enfurruñado Gray, que estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro.

- Ya me canse. –Respondió simplemente mientras sacaba unos pantalones del armario de Gray –Ponte esos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Porque vamos a ir a tu oficina, te disculparas con tu jefe y vas a recuperar tu trabajo.

- No.

- Lo lamento, ¿acaso empecé diciendo: "Si su altísimo lo desea"?

- No voy a disculparme. No dije nada que no fuera cierto.

- Escucha. Te he dicho esto desde que tenías cuatro años: está bien que seas más inteligente que los demás, pero no alardees.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque a la gente le molesta. Ahora, vamos. Ducha, camisa, zapatos y disculpas. –Y Ur dejo la habitación tan rápido como llego.

* * *

- Problema resuelto. –le dijo la madre de Gray a Natsu cuando llego a la cocina.

- ¿En serio? –el Dragneel estaba sorprendido –Eso es genial.

- Natsu, El señor no nos da más de lo que podemos manejar. Afortunadamente me bendijo con otros dos niños que son estúpidos como la sopa.

* * *

A miles de Kilómetros de ahí en la compañía Lamia Scale de Hargeon.

* * *

- Achu –estornudo un atractivo joven de cabello blanco conocido como Lyon Fullbuster.

- Lyon-sama, ¿Está enfermo? –le pregunto su secretaria Sherrie.

- No, estoy bien.

* * *

De vuelta en Magnolia en el buro de abogados Crime Sorciere, donde Jellal trabaja.

* * *

- Achuu –estornudo una mujer joven de cabello azul oscuro.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ultear? –le pregunto su compañera Meredy.

- Si, gracias.

* * *

En la universidad Fairy Tail

* * *

- Disculpe, Dr. Macao ¿está ocupado? –Ur entro en su oficina, mientras que el ex jefe de su hijo analizaba seriamente una pizarra llena de ecuaciones.

- Bueno, en realidad…-comenzó a decir Macao.

- Gray, pasa, no está haciendo nada importante. –Ur lo interrumpió. Gray entro el ambiente se puso tenso.

- Dr. Conbolt.

- Dr. Fullbuster

- Vamos querido, estamos perdiendo luz del día. –Ur se impaciento.

- Como sabe, algunas semanas atrás en nuestro primer encuentro pudimos haber empezado con el pie equivocado con el pie izquierdo cuando lo llame incompetente e idiota. Y quiero decirle que estaba equivocad… al señalarlo.

- Perdón, creo que no hemos sido presentados. –Macao lo ignoro y se dirigió a su madre. - Dr. Macao Conbolt. –le ofreció su mano.

- Ur Fullbuster, la madre de Gray. –le dijo al aceptarla.

- Jaja –Macao rio y desconcertó a Gray –Ahora, eso es imposible. Debio tenerlo siendo una adolescente.

- Oh, que dulce. Su padre falleció.

- ¿Recientemente?

- Lo suficiente.

- Sientese, por favor. –le dijo. Gray iba a sentarse también pero Macao, sin verlo, lo detuvo: -Gray, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

- Si usted lo dice. –Gray parpadeo confuso y dejo a los "adultos" solos.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? –le pregunto Natsu que lo esperaba afuera.

- Me devolvieron mi empleo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué paso? –Natsu sabía que el Fullbuster era incapaz de pedir disculpas apropiadamente.

- No estoy muy seguro. Creo que tendré un nuevo papá.

- Eso lo explica todo.

- Levy, te gustan… ¿Las computadoras? –pregunto Lucy en el restaurante intentando hacer conversación. –Natsu la comida no se irá a ninguna parte –le dijo sonriendo por la actitud del pelirrosado.

- Las uso, no me gustan.

- Esta bien… ¿cachorritos? ¿Qué piensas? –Lucy intento de nuevo.

- Tsk. –Gajeel dijo.

- Son muy grandes.

- Es que tú eres una enana.

- No me digas así. –dijo inflando sus cachetes.

- Disculpa. –la interrumpió Gajeel cuando su celular sonó con una marcha fúnebre. –Oh dios, es mi madre.

- ¿Contestaras? –le pregunto la enana feliz de ver a Gajeel sonrojado.

- Estoy en un dilema. Ella podría estar muriendo y no me quiero perder eso. Por el otro lado si deje que conteste el buzón, puedo oírla una y otra vez.

- Se cómo te sientes, mis padres me vuelven loca.

- Mi madre lo hace por sí sola.

- Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Tu madre te llama todos los días al trabajo para checar que te comiste todos tus vegetales?

- Metalicana me llama al trabajo para ver si fui regularmente al baño. –Lucy y Natsu dejaron de comer y se vieron a los ojos riendo. Después se sonrojaron y se fueron acercando. Cuando sus labios se tocaron Lucy se sintió muy feliz. Su primera cita no era lo que esperaba, pero todo por ayudar a su amiga con Gajeel. A Natsu poco le importaba eso, solo había accedido para ver la sonrisa de la rubia que tanto quería.

- Bien, ¿te arregla la ropa todas las mañanas? –Levy y Gajeel siguieron hablando sin notar a sus amigos.

- ¿Vives con tus padres?

- Lo triste es que no.

- Mi madre me hizo usar guantes en la primaria para que no se me pegara la "normalidad" de los demás.

- Eso no es nada. Mi papa no me dejo montar una bicicleta porque temía que perdiera mi virginidad.

- Escucha tienes que venir a mí cenar con ella en mi casa algún día.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una enana como tú con esos lentes luciendo tan normal, le darás el infarto que estado esperando.

- Esta bien, solo si tú vienes a la cena del domingo en mi casa usando todos los piercings de tu cara. A mi papa (Jet) le dará un infarto. Y a su novio (Droy) también.

- Es una cita, enana. –Levy rio, pero después su cara paso a ser de sorpresa.

- ¡Esperen! –Casi grito haciendo que Lucy y Natsu se separaran - ¿Esa no es la madre de Gray? –señalo a una mesa apartada.

- Si lo es, enana. ¿Y ese no es Macao?

- Cierto, Gray comento que Ur y Macao iban a salir. –dijo Natsu.

- Eso es… extraño. –Lucy apoyo a su ¿novio?

- Deberíamos irnos. –dijo Levy pensando lo raro que iba a ser si los veían.

- Si. –todos asintieron y se fueron.

El camino de regreso fue más divertido. Natsu se durmió con la cabeza en el regazo de Lucy y ella acariciaba su rosada melena. Mientras que Gajeel y Levy iban riendo y comparando a sus familias.

* * *

**Ohayo! Sumimasen! La cita fue corta pero hubo de todo un poco. Pronto aparecera Juvia y con ella Lyon. Rouge creo que saldra en el proximo cap, pero es dificil saber. Ahora el mini cap**

* * *

JUEGOS ONLINE

Los cinco nerds (incluyendo a Erza) se encontraban en la sala de Gray y Natsu con su laptops abiertas. Cada uno tenía la mirada fija y seria, se podía sentir la tensión que los chicos creaban.

- Y aquí están: ¡Las puertas a Edoras! –dijo emocionado Gajeel.

- Bien, relájense chicos. Para esto hemos estado aquí 37 horas –dijo Erza decidida.

- No tan rápido, hay una horda de ranas gigantes enfrente resguardando la lacrima de Earthland –Gray les recordó.

- ¡Estoy encendido!

- ¡Bien! ¡A pelear! ¡Fairy Tail! ¡Como hombres!

En eso de sus laptops se escucho una explosión y la mirada de todos paso a ser una cara de odio mientras daban su grito de guerra: "Son muchos, ¡Estoy encendido!"; "¡Ataquen mis guerreros!", "¡Soy un hombre!", "¡Ahh!" y cosas así se escuchaban hasta el apartamento de Lucy.

- ¡Nos han rodeado! –Grito Erza furiosa.

- Gray, usa tu hechizo y congela a los que están aplastando a Elfman –Le dijo Gajeel.

- ¡Gray! –grito Natsu cuando el Fullbuster no hizo nada. Gray mientras tanto se paro y grito:

- ¡Tengo en mi poder la lacrima de Earthland!

- ¿Eso qué? Ayuda a Elfman –le dijo Erza.

- ¡Mi nombre no es Gray! Soy el amo de Earthland.

- Demonios, estamos perdiendo –dijo Elfman. –Gray se ha teletransportado.

- Está vendiendo la lacrima de Earthland por GremioSell. –dijo Erza que estaba sentada a un lado de Gray.,

- ¿Quién eres? No te reconozco –le dijo Natsu.

- ¡Alguien la compro!

- Gajeel se paro gritando: - ¡Soy el amo de Earthland! –todos solo lo vieron estupefactos.

* * *

PARTE 2: JUEGOS DE VIDEO

* * *

- Gray, dispara. ¡Dispara! –le dijo Gajeel a su compañero de equipo del videojuego Guild Wars.

- ¡Elfman! ¡Lanza una granada! –le dijo Natsu a su compañero.

- No me quedan. Y no veo a Gray.

- ¡Porque estoy escondido! –en eso Lucy abre la puerta, pero no está sola. Sino que la acompañan tres de sus amigas. Todas estaban usando un vestido y eran claramente atractivas.

- Hola, mis amigas y yo –Lucy las señalo- nos aburrimos del club y venimos a acostarnos con ustedes.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tengo un tanque! ¡Muere, flamita! –Gray seguía en lo suyo.

- ¡Salta, Elfman! –Y Natsu también.

- ¡Tengo un helicóptero! ¡Los veo en el infierno! –Elfman grito mientras aplanaba los botones de su control ferozmente.

- Les dije –Lucy cerró la puerta dejando a los nerds pelearse.

* * *

**Bien a los reviews:**

**Alice-baskervilla27:****Gracias! Realmente me encanto como quedo eso. Y me alegra que te gustar a ti tambien. :3**

**Ya'Scarlet:****Mas Gray para ti, espero que te guste su actitud en el extra cap. Gracias por tu review!**

**Solanco:****LA cita quedo corta, pero tiene algo gracioso y romance. Espero que fuera de tu agrado :D**

**Roci-chan Heartphilia:****Me alegra que te guste! Gracias por tu review!**

**Los quiero a todos dejen reviews!**

**Erza: Si! O... les hare eso!**

**Jellal: Monstruo... **

**Erza: o_o T.T**

**Lucy: de-dejen reviews.**

**Happy: AYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**The Big Bang Theory es propiedad de Warner.**

* * *

_Viejo, no entiendo que estarás buscando pero... ¡Pagarás por haber herido a mis compañeros! — Laxus Dreyar_

* * *

LIMPIEZA NERDAL

* * *

- Tal vez quieras usar un tono más bajo. -le advirtió Gray a Natsu. Ambos nerds se encontraban en el oscuro departamento de su rubia vecina, Lucy. La razón de haberse colado en medio de la noche era porque el lugar era un chiquero. Y Gray no podía dejar eso pasar. Natsu lo había seguido a regañadientes.

- ¿Qué? -respondió Natsu confundido.

- La evolución ha hecho a las mujeres más sensibles a ruidos agudos mientras duermen, para poder despertarse ante el llanto de un bebé. Si quieres evitar despertarla, habla en un tono más bajo.

- !Eso es ridículo! -En ese preciso momento, Lucy roncó muy fuerte.

- No. -corrigió Gray, para después usar un tono de voz más grave -"!Eso es ridículo!"

- Bien. -respondió Natsu en el mismo tono. Los nerds procedieron a limpiar el apartamento como Virgo lo haría.

Al día siguiente...

- Hola, cereales congelados. -decía Gray mientras seleccionaba una caja de cereal que estaba en el refrigerador.

- !HIJO DE PERRA! -Se escucho un grito en voz femenina, pero no muy femenino.

- Lucy se despertó. -dijo Natsu que estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo un plato de cereales con picante.

- !USTEDES NERDS ENFERMOS Y BASTARDOS!

- ¿Cómo supo que fuimos nosotros? -preguntó el pelirrosado.

- Pude haber dejado un esquema organizado para el guardarropa de su habitación. -admitió el stripper científico.

- !NATSU!

- Por Mavis, esto se está poniendo feo. -respondió el aludido mientras le ponía llave a su puerta y huía a su habitación con Happy.

- !AYE, SIR!

- Adiós, cereales congelados. Hola, cereal de granizo. -Gray regreso su cereal al refrigerador y saco otro del congelador. Iban a estar encerrados un buuuen tiempo.

* * *

DESASTRE TECNOLÓGICO

* * *

- Miren esto, es realmente genial. -Gajeel dijo llamando la atención de Natsu y Elfman. En sus manos sostenía el nuevo Iphone.- Llamar a Natsu Dragneel. -el Redfox le habló a su teléfono.

- ¿Dijo: "Llamar a Nashi Igneel"?

- No. Llamar a Natsu Dragneel.

- ¿Dijo: Llamar al Nacho Deseador?

- !NO! Dije...

- Déjame intentarlo... -Natsu le arrebató el teléfono.- Llamar a Nick Frodo Inmugneld. -dijo para después reírse.

- Llamando a Elfman Strauss. -en eso el teléfono del alvino empezó a sonar.

- !Oh! Eso es de hombres.

* * *

THE FAIRY TAIL THEORY: EPISODIO ESPECIAL

* * *

- De acuerdo, rosado sakura, veamos si puedes cubrir el hecho que tengo los pies de mi papá. -Lucy le decía a su nuevo esmalte de uñas mientras empezaba a pintar sus uñas de los pies.

- !Son solo dos grados, Gray! !Solo quiero subir la temperatura dos malditos grados! -un grito con la voz de Natsu se escucho desde el apartamento de enfrente. Lucy se sobresalto un poco.

- !Déjame señalarte que dos grados puede ser la diferencia entre hielo y agua!

- !Sí, si viviéramos en un iceberg!

- !Está es la temperatura con la que estuviste de acuerdo en el acuerdo de compañeros de cuarto!

- !A Zeref con el acuerdo de compañeros de cuarto! -Lucy frunció el ceño, no le gustaba a donde iba esa conversación.

- !No, no mandas a Zeref el acuerdo de compañeros de cuarto! !El acuerdo de compañeros de cuarto te manda a ti a Zeref! -Lucy abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, nunca había escuchado a Gray decir algo parecido.

- !¿Sabes que?! !Vete a Tenroujima y ajusta la temperatura ahí!

- !No tengo que ir a Tenroujima! !A 15º grados, ya estoy ahí! -se oyó un ruidoso portazo y Lucy salto.

TOC TOC TOC. Lucy se tomo tres segundos antes de responder.

- ¿Quién es?

- Natsu.

- Espera. -se levanto como pudo y abrió la puerta. Natsu le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo dormir en tu sillón está noche?

- Uh, bueno, puedes intentarlo, pero las personas al final del pasillo son muy ruidosas. -dijo sarcásticamente. Natsu le sonrió disculpándose.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? -dijo entrando molesto.

- Aparentemente, uno trató de ajustar el termostato y el otro se puso loco como una bolsa de Happies. -Lucy especificó cerrando la puerta.

- Entonces estás de acuerdo, está loco.

- Bueno, no tanto como el que eligió vivir con él.

- Lo creas o no, era peor cuando lo conocí.

- Oh -Lucy rió- No creo eso.

- !Que ingenua! Tal como yo era hace siete años...

* * *

_Yo había iniciado la universidad a mis 15 años..._

Un retro Natsu entra al edificio. Con las mismas enormes gafas y el mismo rosado cabello, solo que esponjado y enmarañado. Vestía con una camiseta blanca y pantalones bombachos al estilo 70, aunque eran los 90`s. El retro Natsu ve a un chico cargando una caja, el chico era pecoso y tenia un tatuaje en su brazo: ASCE. La S, por alguna razón, estaba tachada.

- Disculpa, estoy buscando el apartamento de Gray Fullbuster. -preguntó con amabilidad.

- Oh, apuesto que estás aquí para ver la habitación que se alquila.

- Si.

- Huye, amigo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Huye rápido, huye lejos. -y luego el desconocido salió corriendo.

_Esa debió ser mi primera pista..._

* * *

- Así que, ¿el antiguo compañero de Gray intentó advertirte?

- Por lo que yo sabía, él era el loco. Tenia está desquiciad mirada en sus ojos.

- Aja, había estado viviendo con Gray.

- Claro, tiene sentido ahora...

* * *

_De todas maneras, subí al elevador y toque a su puerta..._

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte. Se que no hay excusa y lo lamento mucho, pero estoy de vacaciones e intentaré subir cap cada semana!**

**!Ahora, reviews!:**

**Cristi Sora Dragneel:****Hola! Aquí el capitulo, al fin. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, gracias por leer cadáver-chan!**

**Arisato-San:**** Lo se desde ahora lo voy a llevar más lento, pero acelerare algunas cosas. Si tienes mas que decir, aquí estoy! Aceptando criticas!**

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma****: Lo de Jet y Droy se me ocurrió en el momento, no sabia como incluirlos y ta-da! Gays!**

**Sayuki Yukimura:**** Lucy y Natsu no son pareja oficial... aun faltan cosas por suceder. buahahah. **

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:**** Lucy si es engreída y presumida, pero lo oculta bien... Y Lisanna me cae un poquitin mal a veces, pero es buena... creo.**

**Ya`Scarlet:**** Yo también amo a Gray de venado! Y yo prefiero los videojuegos tengo un montón de consolas, pero nada mejor que Fanficition! Y no digo eso para que Fanfiction me pague ni nada.**

**Layfon D. Judai: ****Continuación aquí!**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:**** Aqui esta. Gracia por leer!**

**Lamento haberme tardado y que sea corto, prometo que el sig sera mas largo. No se cuando sea porque el domingo es mi cumpleaños. A lo mejor ese dia subo algo ;) Lo primero son caps extra como disculpa!**

**Dejen reviews o Erza les hara "eso".**

**Gray: !NOOOOOOO!**

**Natsu: TODO MENOS "ESO".**

**Lucy: Que es "eso"?**

**Erza: !CAllENSE! Y DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**Todos: AYE!**


End file.
